THE CYBORGS AND THEIR LIFES
by The-Crazy-Cyborg
Summary: This is to get you thinking, the ones who want to become a cyborg. This is what 009 might say if he could give you advise here and now. Don't think that I hate the show, because it's on the top of my list. Enjoy it while you can.
1. The Cyborg Life

The-Crazy-Cyborg: This will hopefully get you to think about the nine cyborgs and their lifes. I'm not trying to scare you away from the show, but I am trying to get you to think about the type of life they all had to go threw after the cross over. Enjoy it if you can.

The Cyborgs and Their Lifes 

They all tried

To live normal lives,

But to forget their pasts

Was beyond their abilities.

They were chosen

Without knowing why,

Like random winners

In the game called "Science."

Young Ivan

Was only six months old,

But his father didn't care.

He was a toddler and attention he needed,

But a psychic he became.

Punk Jet

Had no future,

Being stuck on the ground.

Now he has a chance,

Being the fastest thing in the air.

Beautiful Francoise Arnoul

A ballet dancer with talent

Lost on the street.

Sixty years into time, it reappeared,

But it was now just a myth.

Albert Heinrich and his wife

Just wanted to get away

From the harshness of East Berlin.

The truck tipped over; an explosion occurred,

He now wears her ring around his neck.

Germino Junior

Was always quiet

And respected everyone.

Now he will never fell the pain

Of the advancing bullets.

Chang Changku

Was the best cook China could give

Through the use of a fire trick.

Now he cooks

And receives half of the self-satisfaction.

G.B.

Was the best of the best

In all of London.

When he returns,

Look for his belly button.

Pyunma,

A freedom fighter

Underwater.

The water pressure doesn't bother him

One bit.

Young Joe Shimamura

Has a respect for people,

Doesn't matter who you are.

Was committed for a crime he did not do

And jumped off a cliff to prove his innocence.

0010

Twins, possibly since birth;

Brothers, but could not touch;

Shoot electricity, positive and negative;

Everyone's electric company's newest rival.

0011,

A giant spider

Both on land and in sea;

A family man

Without a family.

0012

A woman from the eighteen hundreds' at tops.

Her husband fought in a war.

She wanted her husband;

What she got was death.

0013

Was a nice man

In his late teen years.

He wanted to help;

But Black Ghost had his body.

Black Ghost

...X(

Doctor Gilmore

Didn't know what was happening;

Brought into the dark cave without a light,

Now, with the help of the cyborgs,

He has set things strait.

What? Did you say

You don't care

About being turned

Into a freak?

What would you give up

Just for a friend?

A wife?

A family?

A dream?

Do you still say

That you don't care?

Do these things mean nothing

To your simple mind?

You would like the thought

Of death and destruction

In your wake?

Do you wish

To give up your right

Of your body?

Yes, and yes again?

Sibling, what's wrong?

Is there someone in your head

Telling you, no, urging,

For you to kill?

Is that what it is?

Is this not

What you wished for?

Tell me, young machine.

The past is done

And history has been written.

This is what you wanted.

Accept it.

Never again will you have the same opprotunity

As before.

A freak you wanted,

A freak you are.

CYBORG, YOU ARE NOT 

ALONE. 


	2. My Previous Life

As the rain trickled down my face,  
It's cooling my anger,  
I look up at the NYC skyline  
And see the gray sky stair back,  
Blocking the night sky from my sight,  
I think about the old days,  
Of my previous life…

My life was perfect,  
I had a gang,  
We hung out, we did our "thing,"  
Life was perfect,  
At age eighteen.

But then one day,  
They came around,  
Those Puerto Rican boys,  
My one way ticket  
Out of this life.  
They challenged me  
And my gang,  
We accepted it,  
And I killed them.

I didn't mean to,  
I really didn't!  
I was overcome by pressure  
Of my "pals."  
Now I have true friends,  
And I respect them.

Time and time again,  
I thought I was going to die,  
Repaying my dept  
To that young man.  
But I didn't, I survived.  
I don't know why  
He wants me alive,  
I guess that he wants  
Me to suffer like he did,  
And I am,  
But I am not alone…


End file.
